1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supportive walker for disable or old persons, and more particularly, to an improved structure of supportive walker that can easily be switched between the extended position and the folded position and then positively locked in the desired position.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional supportive walker 90 is illustrated in FIG. 1 and generally includes a front frame 91 and a rear frame 92 which is pivotally connected to the front frame 91 by two safety buckles 94. Each of the front frame 91 and the rear frame 92 has a wheel 95 connected to a lower end thereof. A limitation plate 93, such as a link 931 in this case, is connected between the front frame 91 and the rear frame 92 so that the rear frame 92 can be expanded away from the front frame 91 or can be folded close to the front frame 91. In an expansion status of the supportive walker 90, a safety buckle 94 is connected between the front frame 91 and the rear frame 92 so as to ensure the fixed position of the front frame 91 and the rear frame 92. The safety buckle 94 includes a slot 941 defined in the rear frame 92 and a connection plate 942. The connection plate 942 has one end thereof connected to the link 931 and the other end of the connection plate 942 is engaged with the slot 941 so as to prevent the rear frame 92 from collapsing. Nevertheless, when the supportive walker 90 is moved on a rugged road, the connection plate 942 tends to disengage from the slot 941 and this could result in an accident. Furthermore, the location of the connection plate 942 is not convenient for the user to operate, especially for the users who are disable persons.
The present invention intends to provide a safety means of a supportive walker wherein the operation for the safety means is easy and convenient for the disable persons.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved speech recognition method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a supportive walker, which has a simple structure. It is another object of the present invention to provide a supportive walker, which is safe in use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a supportive walker, which can conveniently be set between the extended position and the folded position.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the supportive walker comprises a front frame, a rear frame, a pair of limitation plates, and at least one safety means. Each of the front frame and the rear frame has a wheel connected to a respective lower end thereof. The limitation plates are adapted to support relative movements of the front frame and the rear frame between an extended position and a folded position. And the safety means is adapted to selectively lock the front frame and the rear frame between the extended position and the folded position. The present invention is characterized that the limitation plates are respectively connected to the front frame and each limitation plate having a passage defined therethrough. While each safety means comprises a mounting unit and a control unit. The mounting unit is fixedly mounted on the limitation plate, and has two outwardly extended side wings each including a sliding slot. Further, the mounting unit defines an opening in a middle part thereof. The control unit, which is set between the side wings of the mounting unit, comprises a set of sliding channels on a middle part thereof corresponding to the sliding slot at each side wing and an inner protruding block corresponding to the opening of the mounting unit. The control unit further includes an actuating device having a hole corresponding to the sliding slots of the side wings and the sliding channels of the control unit. Such that a pivot pin is adapted to pivotally connect the hole of the actuating device to the sliding slots of the side wings and the sliding channels of the control unit for enabling the actuating device to be operated to move the pivot pin along the sliding slots and the sliding channels and to further move the inner protruding block through the opening into the passage to lock the rear frame to the front frame between the extended position and the folded position, or to move the inner protruding block out of the passage to unlock the rear frame from the front frame for enabling the rear frame and the front frame to be moved relative each other between the extended position and the folded position.